A Dark Night
by Psycho Rikka
Summary: What ever happens after the end of digimon tamers? Just a little one shot thing about Rika. I dont think i'll continue it.


A dark night, the kind where the stars shone only where no one could see them, the moon was waiting for the right moment to reveal itself. The sky may have been sleeping but the busy streets never did. People continued to rush on by, the cars drove right past them, past everyone.  
The cars, the people the sky none of them paid any attention to the sixteen year old girl above them all. She sat up top a blackened building; this building was asleep, like sky. All the workers had lone since gone and no light came from within. No one would see her, no one below would see her but she could see them.  
The years since they've been gone had been so long. She couldn't even remember how many years ago it had been since they left. The years seemed longer then they should, not one minute ever flew by that she didn't miss them. Some people think that when you miss someone and the years drag on that your always aware of the time going by. But she knew better, the years just become clouded until all you can remember is that they're not here anymore. The sky above her seemed to understand that, even though it remained silent. Like time it too was clouded and dark, you weren't sure what was behind what you could see.  
'Renemon…'   
Her Digimon partner, how many times had they fought side by side? Now their Digimon's only presence in this world was in their hearts. She could only stand where Renemon had just a few years ago.  
She knew it wasn't just their Digimon that they missed it was each other. Without their Digimon none of them had anything in common, some of them had moved away while the ones that remained just drifted farther apart.  
She let out a sigh, and pressed her back against the railing, turning away from the people down below. They weren't her problem; let them go on with their own lives. She'd deal with hers. She knew that she would, she knew that whatever the problem she'd face it. Running was a cowards approach and she wanted no part of it.  
'Right…?'   
She was going to face it, wasn't she? Or was she just hiding? She no longer could tell, life had never giving her any straight answers. She tilted her head back and faced the black sky, as if waiting for it to give her some answers. She closed her eyes at its silence.  
'I guess it doesn't want to answer me tonight…'  
That was fine, she'd figured it out before. She thought back to when she first met Renemon, she wanted a strong Digimon. She wanted to be the best; she was going to be the best out there. The dark sky became ever darker as the night wore on, her thoughts with it.  
She'd never forgiven him for beating her at her own game. It always nagged at the back of her mind, even as she fought along side him. He's better then me and he knows it. He got under her skin constantly but he'd always been there for her. So that was something…wasn't it?  
She spun herself around and faced the people rushing down below. None of them, had lost their Digimon, fought to save this city, had to make choices that could get them all killed. In the heat of her anger she hated every one of them for it. She didn't yell, she didn't even make a noise; she just allowed her anger to fuel inside her as silent tears feel down her face and to the world below. A world she didn't belong to, and she knew she never had even before she met Renemon.   
She wanted to hear them again, to make fun of Takato, to call him goggle head. Smirk at the hopeless antics of Kazu and Kenta. Wonder how Henry was always so smart and in control all the time. Even grow annoyed as she was teased by…  
'I just want to see them all again…'  
She held her head with the pure frustration of it all. As much as they had all gotten on her nerves, as much of a pain they had all been they had made her feel like a part of something. Not so cold so distant, all those battles and trials years ago and she still ended back where she had started. Maybe she was meant to be like this…

In her own mind she scolded herself. She knew better then to start with self-pity. It never got anyone anywhere; it was a weakness that ate a whole inside you. You could never fill it, all it was get bigger until all you can feel is your own self-pity, and then it becomes so great it consumes you. She shook her head she wasn't falling for it. But without her Digimon, without the others, without…

She kicked the railing placed up to keep people from falling over the edge. A mistake, the railing was metal and between it and her feet her feet had no chance. Now not only was she confused and alone, she was in pain to.

'_Just my luck.'_

Her mother would be waiting for her at home, but maybe not. She was always busy lately; her grandmother had died a year ago. Since then her mother seemed to be away from the house. Even more so then when she was alive. She now had to take care of everything around the house, by herself. But she didn't mind, she understood that it was just something that _was _and it had to be dealt with like everything else. Like him…

She told herself that whatever happened had to be dealt with, no complaining. But inside she wasn't sure she believed it. It was easy to tell yourself something, to lie about your own feelings not only to others but too yourself. You'd never even know you were lying, you had to be careful not to let it deceive you.

She glanced up at the sky again, how easy it would be if it were always like this. It could hide whatever it wanted from the world and we'd never know any better from down here. Humanity has such a limited perspective. Unless we can see it with our own eyes, we believe nothing. Even then we have our doubts. She always thought that she would never become a part of the rest of the world of humans. Maybe she wasn't so different from them after all. She paused for a moment to consider this, dreading it.  
Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder from behind, snapping her out of her thoughts. Freeing her from her own fears, her own misery. She turned around and nearly fell to her knees.  
"You…"


End file.
